Ásványok
This is a list of all known resources. Heavy Metals * Gold * Iridium * Mercury * Palladium * Platinum Light Metals * Beryllium * Cobalt * Lithium * Magnesium * Titanium Rare Elements * Plutonium * Polonium * Samarium * Thorium * Uranium Gasses * Helium-3 * Hydrogen * Nitrogen * Oxygen * Xenon Special *Helium-3 *Element zero Properties Of these, Gold, Iridium, Palladium, and Platinum are siderophilic (although Mercury is not); Cobalt is also siderophilic. These siderophilic elements prefer to bind to iron and are mostly found in planet cores. Iron meteorites are the shattered remnants of planetoids like Vesta. A planet with a thinner mantle than planet Mercury might have core iron on its surface naturally. In most cases, Iron secondarily arrives onto planet crusts by means of these iron meteorites; Earth gained about 1% of its mass from later infusions of iron meteorites striking its crust after Earth's own core had already differentiated. ("Encyclopedia of the Solar System" 2nd ed. 2006) Tungsten is mentioned as one of the Ammo Upgrades but is not among the valuable minerals in the game. It would be a "heavy metal" if it were classified here and, like most of them, is siderophilic. Samarium is a proxy for other lanthanides. Plutonium in systems older than a billion years cannot date to the planet's formation, but could be the result of the natural reaction of a critical-mass Uranium deposit as in Oklo in Gabon. Relevant to polonium: Polonium-209 is the most stable isotope, with a half life of 103 years, but there is no obvious use for it in Mass Effect. A more radioactive isotope would be needed for the polonium rounds, for example Polonium-210 (138 days). Since even the most stable isotope of polonium (209) has a half-life of only about a century, on no world is a "polonium" deposit likely to consist of pure polonium. Rather, the deposit would have to be bismuth-208. In sulphrous worlds like Sonedma the specific mineral is probably bismuth sulfide (Bi2S3), alias bismuthinite. Although these deposits are very likely earmarked for military consumption, their discovery does not affect the price of polonium rounds in the game. Double Discovery Glitch Minerals in the game have the option to be surveyed twice (or more) to achieve double experience and double mission-completion for that item. Save the game, then survey the mineral as normal. Rapidly press the 'A' button when the "mineral surveyed" screen appears and don't stop until you either get the option to survey it again or nothing happens and you need to reload. You may be able to survey the deposit again; it's very unlikely to be happen a third time, but it is possible. It seems to work better when the game's frame rate is low or while the object appears to have reduced detail - after freshly exiting a building, or very quickly approaching from a distance. This glitch also exists on the galaxy map when surveying planets. Rapidly pressing the button to survey a planet and to click the results dialogue that appears afterward will result in experience and assignment completion for each time the survey button is pressed. With enough speed this can often result in experience rewards of 1000 or more per survey.